Security of data and information is a major concern. Industries, as diverse as healthcare, defense, legal, and others, require secure storage and communications. Communications of digital devices over communications networks may be vulnerable to security issues, such as interception and misuse. Further, data stored in digital devices may be vulnerable to intrusion, for example, upon theft, loss, or lack or failure of authentication controls. Encryption can provide some level of security, however, an encrypted package may be subject to decryption by unauthorized parties. Moreover, that level of security cannot allow for control of distribution and use of the encrypted data and information that is stored or communicated.